Kazoku
by mikihyo
Summary: YUNJAEMINKYU FANFIC / "Appa.. Minnie mau nama adik bayi Minnie Kyu, sepelti Kyu Hyung yang ada di TV itu lhoo.." / FAMILY / GENDERSWITCH / ONESHOOT / DON'T LIKE? DON'T CLICK!


**YunJaeMinKyu Fanfiction**

"**Kazoku"**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : YunJae x MinKyu/ChangKyu (Brothership)**

**Genre : Family, Genderswitch for YunJae.**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**.**

**A/N : Aku lagi suka sama ChangKyu~ Terinspirasi dari Fanfic ****Jung family the series**** karya** **bee jjang**** yang juga make ChangKyu sebagai Brothership. Entah authornya masih mau update apa ngga, tapi karena aku masih pengen baca, akhirnya aku ciptain ceritaku sendiri deh.**

**Tapi cerita ini tentu saja bukan jiplak karena aku menghargai karyanya, hanya saja aku juga pake YunJaeMinKyu sebagai cast, disini deh beda-beda tipisnya terinspirasi ama ngejiplak, terserah readers anggepnya gimana.**

**Warn! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**~:: Annyeong, Kyunnie ::~**

**.**

**.**

"**M**innie, Minnie lebih suka adik bayi laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Pertanyaan sang Appa sukses membuat bocah bergelar "Foodmonster" itu berpaling dari cemilan-cemilan berharga yang sedang dimakannya.

"Adik bayi?" tanyanya lucu. Yunho pun mengangkat bocah 2 tahun itu keatas pangkuannya.

"Ne, adik bayi. Seperti adik bayinya Chunnie Hyung dan Suie Noona" ucap Yunho lagi dengan memakai kata-kata yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Adik bayi Suie Nuna? Ah~ Adik bayi Suie Nuna pelempuan~ Adik bayinya suka nangis Appa, Min tidak suka~" ucap bocah itu dengan bibir lebarnya yang mengerucut.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih suka Adik bayi laki-laki?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Changmin pun kembali memasang pose berpikir layaknya orang dewasa, membuat Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Tapi adik bayi laki-laki tidak manis Appa~ Min mau adik bayi yang manis sepelti Umma~"

"Ya, memangnya Appamu ini tidak manis, eoh?!" protes Yunho yang langsung menggelitik perut Changmin. Membuat Little Foodmonster itu menggeliat menahan geli.

"Hahahaha ammppun Appaah, geliii.." Changmin terus menggeliat didekapan sang Appa yang sepertinya menjadi lebih gemas mendengar suara rintihnya.

"Aigoo, hentikan Yun! Minnie baru saja selesai makan, dia bisa muntah kalau kau mengelitikinya seperti itu!" protes sang Umma –Kim Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihat penderitaan sang anak.

Yunho pun terkesiap dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjai Changmin. Segera saja bocah 2 tahun itu merengek minta digendong sang Umma.

"Huwaa.. Umma, Appa nakaaal" adu Changmin begitu ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau selalu saja begitu kalau sudah bertemu Umma" cibir Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut, melihat Changmin kembali bermanja pada sang Umma.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola mata melihat tingkah Yunho, ia pun segera duduk disamping Yunho dan mulai membuka kancing atas bajunya. Ia memposisikan Changmin berbaring dalam dekapannya dengan kaki yang sudah bertumpu diatas paha Yunho.

Changmin memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak berusia 2 tahun lainnya.

"Sekarang Minnie bobo ya" ucap Jaejoong lembut seraya mengusap surai coklat anaknya saat bocah Jung itu sudah bersiap menyusu padanya.

"Umma.."

"Ne?"

"Umma suka adik bayi laki-laki atau pelempuan?" satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong mendelik bingung pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun segera saja ia menoleh pada sang suami yang berada disampingnya karena ia merasa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho pun tersenyum manis dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit menggoda Istrinya, "Aku hanya bertanya dia lebih suka adik laki-laki atau perempuan" ucap Yunho santai.

Kening Jaejoong pun semakin berkerut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ya... aku hanya merasakan firasat kalau anggota keluarga kita akan bertambah satu lagi, boo" Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Mwo? Apa kau kurang tidur Yun? Bicaramu melantur" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil meneruskan kegiatannya menyusui Changmin. Bocah evil itu pun sepertinya sudah melupakan pertanyaannya dan lebih tertarik dengan nipple sang Umma.

"Ani, aku masih sadar boo. Dan bicaraku tidak melantur" ucap Yunho seraya merapatkan duduknya dengan Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya melayang bebas merangkul pundak sang Istri, membuat Jaejoong kini bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkal leher Yunho.

Jaejoong pun kembali menatap intens sang suami, "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Sudut bibir hati Yunho kembali tertarik, "Kau bilang kau _telat_ kan?"

"Tapi belum tentu aku hamil kan. Aku belum memeriksakannya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi kau harus memeriksanya. Aku sudah membelikan _test pack_ yang paling jitu untukmu" seringai Yunho.

Jaejoong pun tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar hal itu, "Kapan kau membelinya? Lagipula apa kau tidak malu membeli benda itu sendirian di apotik?"

"Tentu tidak, demi Istri dan calon aegyaku tercinta" ucap Yunho seraya mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong pun membalas dengan tersenyum, "Kau seperti orang ngidam. Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku hamil?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kurasa aku memang mengidam. Dulu juga saat kau mengandung Changmin, aku yang lebih banyak mengidam. Karena itu aku yakin, dan aku benar-benar ingin kau hamil" Yunho pun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi.

Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, melainkan lumatan yang sukses membuat desahan-desahan halus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Mmph.. Yunhh.. Min..nnie.." ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan, disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho.

"Minnie sudah tertidur boo. Ayo kita juga tidur, kurasa aku akan mimpi indah malam ini" Yunho pun mengambil ahli Changmin yang sudah melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Jaejoong. Bocah itu benar-benar terlelap rupanya.

Kini Changmin sudah berada dalam gendongan Yunho dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**O**rang bilang naluri seorang Ibu benar-benar kuat. Dan ternyata naluri seorang Ayah pun tidak patut diragukan.

Sesuai firasat Yunho, Jaejoong memang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang kedua. Adik Changmin.

Jaejoong pun awalnya tidak percaya karena ia tidak merasakan perubahan apapun, namun hal ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat bahagia, terlebih lagi ia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Yunho yang memang menginginkannya untuk hamil lagi.

"Appa pulang" seru Yunho saat ia sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Derap langkah kaki pun terdengar menghampiri Yunho, dan tak butuh waktu lama bayang seorang bocah 2 tahun yang sangat aktif terpantul di retina mata lelaki Jung itu.

"Appaaaa!" seru Changmin yang langsung melompat kedekapan sang Appa saat Yunho sudah merentangkan tangannya.

"Aigoo, tumben kau belum tidur. Apa Minnie nakal hari ini?" tanya Yunho seraya mencubit pipi Changmin.

"Ani, Minnie tidak nakal. Minnie kan harus jagain Umma dan adik bayi" senyum lebar bocah bermarga Jung itu.

Yunho pun tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap surai coklat putra sulungnya itu. "Dimana Umma?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu dan tidak mendapati Jaejoong disana.

"Umma di luang musik Appa. Tadi siang Umma teltidul kalena pusing, sekalang Umma bilang mau kelja lagi" jelas Changmin dengan kata-kata seadanya.

Alis Yunho pun merenggut, _'Lagi-lagi dia memaksakan diri'_ –batin Yunho.

Dengan masih menggendong Changmin, Yunho pun berjalan menuju ruang musik tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Pekerjaan Jaejoong adalah seorang penulis lagu, walau sudah tidak seaktif dulu saat ia belum menikah, namun masih banyak penyanyi-penyanyi maupun agensi besar yang meminta Jaejoong menciptakan lagu untuk mereka.

"Jae" panggil Yunho saat ia sudah membuka pintu ruang musik itu.

Terlihat Jaejoong sedang duduk didepan meja kerjanya, menatap serius lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan lirik lagu yang dibuatnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho.

Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk menghampiri piano yang terletak tak jauh disamping meja kerjanya. Namun rasa pusing yang masih tersisa membuat langkahnya oleng, hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau Yunho tidak sigap menahan tubuh rampingnya itu.

"Y-Yun?!" kaget Jaejoong.

Mimik wajah Yunho pun semakin serius, ia menatap cemas sang Istri. "Kau harus istirahat boo. Wajahmu terlihat pucat" jelas Yunho dengan suara tegasnya.

Jaejoong pun menunduk, merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak mematuhi kata-kata Yunho untuk beristirahat. "Mian... aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan lagu ini sedikit lagi" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho pun menghela nafas panjang, "Aku mengerti, tapi Changmin bilang tadi siang kau merasa pusing, sekarang pun wajahmu masih pucat. Aku takut tekanan darahmu turun lagi boo, kau pun harus memikirkan kondisimu dan aegya kita"

"Mianhae... aku terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal.

Yunho pun terseyum tipis, dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kerjakan besok saja, ne. Aku akan membantumu, sekarang beristirahatlah"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa membantah Yunho. Ia pun seharusnya bersyukur bisa memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

"Umma bobo, ne.. Nanti adik bayinya capek.." bahkan Changmin pun mengerti betul kondisi sang Umma. Bocah dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata itu juga tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Umma dan calon adiknya.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah memasuki 5 bulan. Dan dokter bilang, kondisi Jaejoong saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan saat ia mengandung Changmin dulu. Daya tahan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi lebih lemah, karena itu Yunho harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatan sang Istri.

Yunho pun kini sudah menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kekamar bersama Changmin.

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku titip Changmin, ne. Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam begini" Yunho menyerahkan Changmin yang terlelap pada Yoochun.

Malam ini, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan kontraksi. Kontraksi itu sangat spontan hingga membuat Yunho merasa harus mengantar Jaejoong ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Dengan cekatan ia membawa semua perlengkapan yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan saat menginap di rumah sakit nanti.

Changmin pun awalnya terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari sang Appa yang sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian, dan juga suara rintihan sang Umma yang sukses membuatnya meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya.

Namun karena rasa kantuk yang berat, dalam perjalanan kerumah Yoochun, bocah evil itu pun kembali tertidur. Dan kini ia sudah berpindah pada dekapan Yoochun.

"Arasso Hyung, hati-hati di jalan ne. Besok pagi kami akan ke rumah sakit" jelas Yoochun.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi sekarang. Minnie jangan nakal, ne. Besok Minnie sudah bisa ketemu sama adik bayinya Minnie" senyum Yunho seraya mengecup kening putra sulungnya itu.

Changmin hanya menggeliat merasakan kecupan sang Appa, namun ia kembali terlelap dengan wajah yang sudah tenggelam di pundak Yoochun.

Yunho pun bergegas kembali ke mobil, dimana masih ada Jaejoong yang berusaha menahan sakit walau rintihan masih saja lolos dari mulutnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho cemas seraya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Wanita cantik itu tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan Yunho kalau ia masih bisa bertahan walau ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia mampu melakukannya.

Yunho pun segera melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul. Tergesa-gesa namun tetap sigap memperhatikan jalan, tentu saja ia tidak mau terjadi kecelakaan konyol yang disebabkan oleh ketidak hati-hatiannya.

"Nnnggghh... Yun, appo..." rintih Jaejoong lagi. Ia mencengkram kuat jok mobil yang didudukinya. Keringat sudah membanjiri keningnya.

Yunho pun hanya bisa mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut, menyapu keringat yang sudah membasahi kening sang Istri. Ia harus memperhatikan kondisi Jaejoong, dan ia juga harus berkonsentrasi pada laju mobilnya.

"Bertahan, ne boo. Kau harus kuat demi aegya kita" senyum teduh Yunho.

Mobil mereka pun terus melaju menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

"**P**embukaannya sudah lengkap, sekarang mengejan ya" ujar dokter yang tengah menangani Jaejoong sekarang.

Kaki wanita itu sudah tertekuk dan terbuka lebar. Seorang dokter dan para perawat sudah bersiap untuk membantu proses kelahiran itu.

Yunho pun dengan setia berada disamping Jaejoong untuk memberinya semangat.

"Nnnnnnght!" Jaejoong berusaha mengejan dengan kuat.

"Bagus.. seperti itu. Tarik nafas dalam... tahan... dorong lagi"

Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi sang dokter dan mulai mengejan lagi, "Nnnnnnggghhhtt!"

"Bagus sekali boo. Kau pasti bisa, berjuanglah" senyum bangga Yunho yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Aaah.. neomu appo.." Jaejoong merintih sakit saat dirasa kepala bayinya sudah sampai di ujung liang peranakannya.

"Ayo Nyonya Jung, kepalanya sudah terlihat. Dorong lagi, ne" ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Nnnngght! Aah.. appo, hiks.." air mata memang sudah keluar dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengejan kuat untuk menahan tangisnya.

Meliha hal itu, Yunho dengan sigap mengambil tissue dan mengelap air mata serta keringat Jaejoong. Dengan cekatan ia mengurus Jaejoong karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Yuunh.. hiks..."

"Kau bisa boo. Sedikit lagi, uri Minnie sudah menunggu adiknya.." senyum Yunho.

Jaejoong pun mengejan lagi. Terus dan terus mengejan sesuai instruksi dokter.

"Aaaaaaaah!" lenguhan panjang pun keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat tubuh polos bayinya sudah berhasil keluar sepenuhnya. Yunho pun tertegun melihat bayi dengan kulit putih susu yang sama dengan milik Jaejoong itu.

Terlebih lagi saat tangisan nyaringya pecah begitu dokter men_suction_ mulutnya guna mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan yang mungkin tertinggal disana.

"Oweeek... oweeek..." bayi itu terus menangis kencang saat tubuhnya dibersihkan oleh para perawat. Setelah itu mereka langsung memberikan bayi itu kepada Jaejoong.

Tangis haru Jaejoong dan Yunho pun pecah saat mereka menyentuh bayi itu untuk pertama kalinya. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dengan kulit putih susu dan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh manis seperti Jaejoong.

"Minnie pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya" senyum Yunho merekah seraya mengusap-usap kepala bayinya itu. Sementara bayi yang masih menggeliat diatas dada Jaejoong itu pun langsung terdiam saat ia sudah menemukan nipple Ummanya.

"Dan kurasa Minnie juga harus rela bersaing dengan adiknya" senyum Jaejoong saat melihat betapa semangatnya bayi itu menyusu padanya, sama seperti Changmin.

Kebahagiaan pun semakin terasa lengkap bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keluarga kecil mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi harta yang amat berharga dan tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun juga.

**.**

**.**

"**M**anisnyaaa" Changmin tersenyum senang dihadapan adik barunya yang sedang tenang dalam dekapan sang Umma. Sementara tangan mungilnya sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Ssst, pelan-pelan Minnie. Suara Minnie kan nyaring, nanti adik bayinya kaget dan menangis" senyum Yunho yang tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya melihat keakraban kedua anaknya itu.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Yoochun dan Junsu mengantarkan Changmin kerumah sakit. Dan kini kedua pasangan itu tengah keluar mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan tangisan rewel anak mereka yang baru memasuki usia 10 bulan.

Tinggalah Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan juga anggota baru keluarga mereka di ruang inap Jaejoong ini.

"Appa.. Appa.. adiknya Minnie laki-laki, tapi manis seperti Umma.." cengir bocah Jung itu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan polos sang anak.

"Sesuai permintaanmu kan. Kalau begitu apa nama yang cocok untukmu, nae aegya~" ucap Yunho seraya mengecup pucuk kepala mungil bayinya.

"Huwee.. Minnie kan juga aegya Appa... kenapa cuma adik bayi yang diciuuumm.." mata Changmin sudah berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat sang Appa memberi perhatian kepada adik barunya.

Maklum saja selama ini perhatian Umma dan Appanya selalu penuh terhadapnya, dan ini pertama kalinya Changmin melihat Umma dan Appanya memberi perhatian kepada anak lain.

Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong harus segera memikirkan cara agar Changmin mau mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang Kakak. Terlebih diusianya yang juga masih kecil dan butuh perhatian yang sama.

"Arasso.. arasso.. kemari jagoan Appa" Yunho pun menggendong Changmin dan langsung menciumi bibir, hidung, pipi dan kedua mata Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Hihihi gelii Appaaaa" Changmin pun tertawa senang.

"Mulai sekarang Minnie harus jaga adik bayi dan tidak boleh cemburu kalau adik bayinya Appa cium, ne" jelas Yunho.

Changmin pun mengangguk, "Tapi... Umma sama Appa jangan tinggalin Minnie.."

Jaejoong pun kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan polos sang anak, "Tentu saja Umma dan Appa tidak akan meninggalkan Minnie. Minnie kan anak Umma dan Appa" senyum Jaejoong seraya mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Mmmm.. kata teman Minnie, kalau punya adik bayi nanti Umma dan Appa tinggalin Minnie... nanti Umma dan Appa cuma sayang adik bayi..." ucap polos bocah evil itu.

"Ani, Minnie dan adik bayi tetap anak Umma dan Appa. Umma dan Appa sayang kalian berdua, tapi karena adik bayi masih kecil jadi Umma, Appa dan juga Minnie harus jagain adik bayinya, ne" Yunho tetap berusaha menjelaskan kepada Changmin, agar anaknya itu tetap bisa mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Unng.. arasso.." Changmin pun mengangguk.

Bayi yang sejak tadi tenang didalam dekapan Jaejoong pun mulai menggeliat, sepertinya ia terbangun. Bayi manis itu pun membuka matanya, membuat kedua orang tua dan juga Hyung kecilnya menatap takjub padanya.

Sungguh manis.

"Aigoo.. harus kuberi nama apa anak semanis ini?" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Kyuuuu~ Minnie mau namanya Kyuu~"

"Eh?" Yunho dan Jaejoong pun langsung menatap heran sang putra sulung.

"Iya Umma.. Appa.. Minnie mau nama adik bayi Minnie Kyu, sepelti Kyu Hyung yang ada di TV itu lhoo.. yang pelnah menyanyikan lagu Umma juga" jelas Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun saling menatap bingung.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho balik kepada Changmin.

Bocah itu pun mengangguk, "Ne! Sama sepelti Kyu Hyung yang manis itu~"

'_Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa dia menyebut magnae evil itu manis. Yah, walaupun wajahnya memang manis'_ –batin Yunho.

Ia memang tahu kalau Changmin cukup tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu anggota Idol Group di negaranya. Mereka pernah bertemu saat Jaejoong dan agensinya mengadakan kerja sama, namun ia tak menyangka kalau Changmin masih mengingatnya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk Yun. Turuti saja apa kata Changmin, anak ini ada-ada saja" gemas Jaejoong yang langsung mencubit-cubit pipi Changmin.

"Arasso, jadi kita namakan dia Jung Kyuhyun" ucap Yunho mantap yang langsung mendapat anggukan antusias dari Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Kyunnie~ Annyeong Kyu, ini Minnie Hyung. Yang ini Yunho Appa dan Jaejoong Umma.. besok kita main sama-sama yaaa, Minnie Hyung puya banyak mainan buat Kyu... Appa yang belikan" celoteh Changmin yang mengundang tawa bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunnie, ini Umma. Mulai sekarang kau harus jadi anak baik ne, atau Umma akan mencubit pipi gembulmu" Jaejoong tersenyum kepada putranya Kyuhyun.

Dan seakan merespon dengan nama barunya, Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya. Mengatup-ngatup lucu seolah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mulai sekarang Appa akan menjagamu Kyunnie. Gomawo karena sudah hadir dalam hidup Appa" Yunho pun kembali mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Kini ia beralih menatap Jaejoong, "Gomawo boo. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" senyum tulus Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie bear" Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

"Saranghae Kyu!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun kembali menoleh kearah Changmin yang berseru dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hehe.. adik Minnie manis sekali. Saranghae~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun kembali tertawa. Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar mencintai adik baruya ini.

Welcome to new life Kyuhyunnie.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Gyaaaaaa! Ini lebay banget, hahaha.**

**Aku pikir kesalahannya adalah, Changmin yang masih 2 tahun tapi omongannya udah kaya anak umur 4-5 tahun, ckckck**

**Tapi lumayan juga untuk mengisi kehausanku akan FF family, semoga bisa lanjut bikin FF family lagi. Pengennya sih lanjut karena belum ada adegan ChangKyu disini, aku anggap ini pembuka aja, tapi ngga tahu bakal lanjut apa ngga, tergantung mood hehehehe.**

**Mind to give me some review? Arigato! *bow***


End file.
